mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Solar Fortress
Bowser's Solar Fortress '''is where Mario will confront Bowser for the final time in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars in an attempt to regain the power of the Shining Stars. Requiring a massive total of 121 stars, the final door is in one of the corners of Shine tower near where Mario enters the building. In this room there is a lone toad that informs Mario about how many stars are in the game and that there are hints for the hidden level of this hack. The toad doesnt even wish Mario good luck defeating the monster who started this entire scenario! There are a total of 4 stars in the level, 1 of which are red coins. The level is basically the combination of courses 14 and 15, Suffocating Moon Temple and Searing Sun Temple. Mario starts on the outside in the blazing Sun portion and once deep inside the fortress, finds the warp pipe to the moon temple, which has another warp pipe leading back to the sun temple. While the Sun portion is radically different, the Moon portion is almost identical, with only minor differences. Even some of the stars are in the same places! The only path to the very top is blocked by quicksand, which can only be crossed with the Koopa Shell at the end of the temple. At the very top is the pipe which leads to Bowser. '''Path to Bowser In order to reach the king of this castle, Mario must take a long pathway through the heat and the cold. Run through the initial red path past the various enemies and around the dark red mountain (which Mario can walk over). Reach the red carpeted area and ascend the stairs with Fire Jets coming from them. At the top Mario will reach a grey central room with a couple of paths. There is a sign which explains how Mario needs a shell to get high by going across the quicksand purple path. There is also a second purple pathed room on a high ledge. Across the from sign is a huge gap and a pipe (where Mario comes out of the Moon Temple). Look for the red path and continue following it. Go through the fortress and follow the slope past the Bullies to reach a pipe on a high platform. This will send Mario to the familiar Moon Temple. Just like in the original, the pipe spits Mario out on a small rock on the bottom. Following the path will lead Mario to a floating trail of Shrinking Platforms. It may look like Mario can just run across them, but this will clip Mario into the Quicksand below. Jump across them and reach the far rock. Grab the shell and reach the spire that leads Mario to the upper portion of the level. From this height jump to the castle wall. Look for the high grey rock (where the Koopa Shell was located in Course 14) and jump to it. use this to get to the next warp pipe. This leads in the interior of the Sun temple. Now back inside the temple platform past the enemies on the large circular areas. Once at the end jump to the black ledge with the "!" Box on it, containing a vital shell. Mario must use this shell to get to the final area of the stage. Grab it and jump to the pink room, then surf into the next pink room once Mario reaches the central room. At the end of the long pink passage Mario will be outside the fortress once more. He can dismount the shell at any time once on the red land again. The last obstacle is a slope, it gives the illusion of being steep, but Mario can walk up it (it may look like you must use the shell, but it isnt necessary and makes the top much harder). At the top is a platform with a outline of Quicksand as well as the pipe leading to Bowser, marked by his notorious face. The Bowser fight has not changed from what it was in the original Mario 64. After he gives his speech, grab his tail and throw him into the bombs 3 times and Mario will be able to grab the Grand Shining Star. Congratulations! Other Missions Rock Slide Range Star The first star of the stage is one of the two stars located in the same place as it was in Suffocating Moon Temple. Once Mario grabs the shell in the Moon Temple, climb the spire to the top. Look for the platform with the giant slanted slope and head towards the path going through it. It is not steep, so Mario will not need to use the flames from the Kuromame to reach it. The Exterior Wall The other star which is also a star in course 14. Once in the Moon Temple portion, use the shell to reach the spire and jump to the outer wall once high enough. Run around it until you reach the high corner with the star on top of it. Jump and grab the ledge to obtain it. Hole in the Wall Star When traversing the bottom of the level, Mario may have seen this star on the outside of the fortress way at the top. To get to it reach the very top of the level, where the pipe that leads to Bowser is. There is a black path past the pipe which leads to a ledge even high in the fortress. At the top is a bigger platform with a red coin on it. Mario must jump off the edge of the platform facing away from the wall and land in the repression in the wall. Bowser's Red Coin Mario must collect the 14 red coins scattered around Bowser's fort. Sadly, the star spawns in the central room, so Mario can not get this star and defeat Bowser even if it did allow him to continue through the star since the shell will not spawn. Their locations are fairly simple, and are just placed along the path to the top with few exceptions. Their locations are as follows: # On the path from the start. # At the end of the red carpet before the stairs. # In the corner of the central room # On the outer ledge of the fortress before the slope which leads to the first pipe # Behind a rock next to the first pipe # On the flat rock at the bottom of the rock spire in the Moon Temple # On the high rock before the pipe leading back into the Solar Temple # Behind the pipe in the interior of the Solar Temple # On the black ramp before the Mario uses the shell to go into the purple room # On the Purple Path that leads outside # On the Purple Path that leads outside # Next to the Pipe leading to Bowser # Next to the Pipe leading to Bowser # Past Bowser's Pipe follow the Black path Once Mario collects all star, the star appears in the central room and will transport Mario outside the level. Sign The sign is located on high part of the Moon Temple, where the Rock Spire star was located in course 14. The sign has the exact same clue as in the Searing Solar Temple. "The Warp is in a Chilly and Snowy Wasteland" Enemies * Scuttlebug * Chuckya * Kuromame * Bully (Bigger variant with same hitbox) Trivia * The Moon Temple is identical but the wall has been slightly rotated so the highest wall faces the high rock. * The Moon Temple portion of this stage is located high above and off to the side of the Solar Temple. * The entire level has a sandy surface, even though it should be ice due to the Moon Temple. Category:Level Category:Location Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Shining Stars Category:Outer Space Category:Snowscape Category:Volcanic Area Category:Bowser Level Category:Music-Kirby